In the commercialization of oral care implements, such as toothbrushes, the current trend is to sell said oral care implements in sealed packages. In designing such packages, the following goals are often pursued: tampering prevention; visibility of the product and marketing information; distinguishing appearance relative to competitor packaging; structural stability to protect the oral care implement; and ease of opening. Often, these goals are competing and, thus, must be balanced. Thus, a need exists for an improved packaged oral care implement that more adequately achieves and/or balances one or more of the aforementioned goals.